Miyuki chan in Hospital Land
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfika autorstwa Lady Prince Pyro, za zgodą i wiedzą autorki.


Tłumaczenie fanfika autorstwa Lady Prince Pyro - Autor przekładu: Grisznak/ Translation of the fanfic by Lady Price Pyro. Translated by Grisznak

Wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone/All rights reserved

Pierwszego dnia było to tylko drobne kłucie. Drugiego – irytujący ból. Przez trzy kolejne dni stawało się to coraz bardziej uciążliwe, ale musiało upłynąć pięć dni, zanim Miyuki poddała się i zrozumiała, że powinna udać się do lekarza. Nie była to przyjemna perspektywa, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że przyczyną bólu była zapewne jej nadaktywność na lekcjach wychowania fizycznego. A może powodem było to ciągłe bieganie w celu ratowania własnego życia (i cnoty)? Wszystko jedno, bóle w plecach najwyraźniej nie miały ochoty przejść same. Tak więc, po wykonaniu telefonu do lekarza rodzinnego, pamiętając o szczególnej ostrożności podczas czesania przed lustrem, Miyuki udała się do kliniki. Gdy szła chodnikiem, co jakiś czas zatrzymywała się i masowała obolałe plecy, czując, że wygląda jak stara, zmęczona kobieta.

Na szczęście nie musiała iść długo, inaczej pewnie byłaby skazana na jazdę rowerem. Pięć przecznic od jej domu znajdował się gmach kliniki. Zatrzymała się przed automatycznymi drzwiami, nie przerywając ssania palca. _Dziwne, nie przypominam sobie, żeby był aż tak duży. Chociaż sporo czasu minęło odkąd byłam tu ostatnio, pewnie urządzili jakąś renowację i dobudowali to i owo._

Podeszła do drzwi, które otworzyły się, wpuszczając ją do środka. Skierowała się ku recepcji i pamiętając o swoich bolących plecach, pochyliła się nad książką wpisów. Recepcjonistka obróciła się na krześle i chwyciła zeszyt, wpatrując się weń uważnie.

- O, Miyuki...jakie śliczne imię.

Miyuki uniosła podejrzliwie wzrok, zauważając przy tym, jak piękna jest ta kobieta. Jej długie, rude włosy ułożone były w staranny kok, zaś jej szpitalny uniform był bardzo skąpy. Poprawiła kwadratowe oprawki okularów i chwyciła dłoń Miyuki.

- Ojej, a do tego masz takie urocze, niebieskie oczy...co ci dolega, kochanie?

Miyuki zamrugała zaskoczona, po czym cofnęła dłoń, uwalniając ją z uchwytu kobiety.

- Boli..mnie...z tyłu... – mówiąc to miała coraz gorsze przeczucia względem tego wszystkiego.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, wydymając przy tym wargi, po czym wychyliła się, tak, że jej słusznych gabarytów piersi widoczne były niemal w całej okazałości.

- Mogę się założyć, że boli...co za niegrzeczna dziewczynka!

Miyuki mrugnęła raz jeszcze po czym cofnęła się o kilka kroków, w kierunku bezpieczeństwa, jakie wydawały się zapewniać drzwi.

- A wie pani co? Chyba jednak nie muszę dziś przychodzić – odwróciła się ku wyjściu, by odkryć, że drzwi znikły. Rozglądając się wokół starała się dostrzec, gdzie one mogły się podziać, ale wyglądało na to, że po prostu znikły. Raz jeszcze spojrzała wokół, by nagle stwierdzić, że znajduje się w długim korytarzu, pełnym drzwi i najróżniejszego sprzętu medycznego.

_Co takiego? Chwila..._ ruszyła powoli korytarzem, szukając drogi ku wyjściu lub kogoś, kto mógłby jej pomóc. Lecz gdy tylko zrobiła pierwszy krok, z za jej pleców dobiegł okrzyk:

- Tu jesteś, kochanie! Nie dokończyłyśmy jeszcze rejestracji! – to była ta biuściasta, ruda kobieta...i nie była sama. Wraz z nią biegło kilku asystentów medycznych, którzy w międzyczasie dołączyli do pościgu, krzycząc i mamrocząc coś między sobą.

- Aaaa!! Dlaczego to zawsze zdarza się mi?! – ze łzami w oczach Miyuki ledwo dała rade uniknąć lecącego ku niej przedmiotu rzuconego przez biegnącą ku niej kobietę o jasnych włosach, gdy nagle ból przeszył jej plecy. Jęcząc, gładziła je ręką, jednocześnie wypatrując drogi ucieczki. Utykając najszybciej jak tylko mogła, skryła się za rogiem po czym wskoczyła do najbliższego pomieszczenia. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi oddychając ciężko a po chwili usłyszała jak stado szalonych kobiet przebiega obok. Kiedy okrzyki „Miyuki-chan!!!" stały się coraz bardziej odległe, odwróciła się, by przyjrzeć się miejscu, w którym się znalazła...jedynie po to, by stwierdzić, że jej twarz przyciska się do czegoś miękkiego, ciepłego i, ekhm, okrągłego.

- Ho, ho, ho, proszę, jakeśmy chętne... – łapiąc powietrze, Miyuki cofnęła się, rumieniąc się przy tym. Została zaprowadzona do pokrytego papierem stołu, na którym chwilę później już leżała z rozsuniętymi szeroko nogami. Pielęgniarka (bo kto inny mógłby nosić papierowy czepek z wielkim, czerwonym krzyżem...niezależnie od wydekoltowanej bluzki i mini spódniczki) zmierzyła jej temperaturę i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła.

- No, no, no...jesteś cała rozgrzana, nie? – jej dłoń zsunęła się, chwytając dziewczynę za podbródek. Pielęgniarka przysunęła się bliżej, zaś jej piersi niemal dotykały Miyuki.

- Ciekawe dlaczego mi też robi się ciepło?

Przestraszona i bliska utraty przytomności, Miyuki starała się wycofać, tylko po to, by nagle usłyszeć głośne „Hrumpf!". Pielęgniarka potulnie cofnęła się i wyprostowała tuż koło drzwi.

- Ojej, proszę mi wybaczyć, dr Watanabe. Już ją pani zostawiam!

Stając z boku, z plikiem papierów w dłoni, pielęgniarka spokojnie czekała, aż wysoka pani doktor wkroczy do środka. Wyglądała normalnie a przy tym dość profesjonalnie. Długie, czarne włosy upięte były w warkocz, zaś okrągłe okulary opierały się na nosie. Na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiając wrażenie osoby, która wie co robi, poprosiła Miyuki by ta usiadła na przeciwko niej. Przełykając ślinę, dziewczynka zrobiła to, prostując się. Pani doktor założyła rękawiczki po czym zaczęła badać Miyuki stetoskopem. Cały czas nie działo się nic dziwnego, więc Miyuki zaczęła z wolna uspakajać się po doświadczeniach z nową kliniką. Spokojnie przeszła przez sprawdzanie reakcji przy pomocy małego młoteczka, pomiar ciśnienia, temperatury (tym razem już normalnie), przerywane tylko przez krótkie pomruki pani doktor, mówiącej, co robić. Gdy badanie się skończyło, doktor wzięła od pielęgniarki, krzątającej się po gabinecie, plik papierów. Usiadła na przeciwko Miyuki, uśmiechając się do niej ze zrozumieniem i zaczęła przeglądać kartki.

- Hmmm...a więc bolą cię plecy, tak? Pewnie po prostu nadwerężyłaś coś przy okazji wysiłku w pracy albo w szkole. Rozumiem...dobrze, teraz potrzebuję, abyś zdjęła bluzkę – Miyuki mrugnęła z zaskoczenia, ale lekarka kontynuowała – Muszę dokładnie sprawdzić, z czym jest problem, aby móc go wyleczyć.

_To brzmi sensownie_ – pomyślała Miyuki, nawet jeśli nie do końca odpowiadało jej rozbieranie się przy tamtej szalonej pielęgniarce. W każdym razie była tu też lekarka, a ona wyglądała na normalną. Doktor zdjęła okulary, obserwując swoimi niebieskimi oczami jak Miyuki powoli unosi bluzkę. W końcu westchnąwszy, zwróciła się do pielęgniarki:

- Aki-chan? Proszę, pomóż Miyuki-chan, sądzę, że bóle w plecach przeszkadzają jej.

- Oczywiście, dr Watanabe! Z wielką przyjemnością!

- Hej, poczekajcie, naprawdę, nie trzeba...

- Oj, przestań jęczeć, słodziutka! Za chwilę to zdejmiemy – dłonie pielęgniarki były podejrzanie bardziej zainteresowane tym, co znajdowało się pod bluzką niż jej zdejmowaniem.

- Kyaaa! Przestań! – Miyuki próbowała opuścić bluzkę i uniemożliwić im dostanie się niżej.

-Co, co takiego? No proszę, ha, ha, ha, czyżbyśmy mieli łaskotki? Jeśli teraz tak się wiercisz, poczekaj co będzie, gdy spotkamy się następnym razem.

-Aki-chan - Sei Watanabe westchnęła ponownie. Pielęgniarka skinęła potakująco głową i uniosła bluzkę Miyuki do góry, pozostawiając biedną dziewczynę zarumienioną i drżącą na stole szpitalnym. Lekarka podeszła bliżej i zaczęła oglądać jej plecy i ramiona.

- Hmmm...czy to boli? Nie? Dobrze, spróbuj unieść prawą rękę...ojej, jaki masz śliczny stanik..dobrze, teraz odetchnij, proszę...

Mimo najlepszych chęci, jedynym co Miyuki była w stanie z siebie wydać, było głośne „Eeep!". Odziane w latex dłonie lekarki przesuwały się po jej plecach, wprawiając ją w drżenie. Ponownie czerwieniąc się, powiedziała:

- Ale...boli mnie nieco wyżej...nie tam - ale lekarka parsknęła tylko w odpowiedzi.

- Niektóre mięśnie mogą się rozciągać i wywoływać skurcze innych. Muszę znaleźć to miejsce, aby przypisać ci coś na rozluźnienie mięśni i pomóc pozbyć się bólu – długie palce pani doktor wędrowały po jej łopatkach, prześlizgując się pospiesznie po krawędziach jej stanika. Miyuki raz jeszcze zamrugała niespokojnie, ale starała się trzymać.

- No dobrze, a teraz... – lekarka pochyliła się i zaczęła dokładnie masować plecy Miyuki, czyniąc przy tym komentarze na temat mięśni, które pielęgniarka skwapliwie notowała. Patrzyła na to z wzrastającym podnieceniem, gryząc przy tym trzymany w dłoni ołówek. Miyuki poczuła się nagle bardzo niepewnie. A to wcale nie był jeszcze koniec.

Na pewno nie poprawiła sytuacji chwila, w której poczuła, jak jej stanik rozpina się i opada. Z pełnych strachu piskiem chwyciła go i przycisnęła do piersi, jej twarz była teraz czerwona jak pomidor.

- Co wy... – lekarka mruczała coś po cichu do jej ucha, głos wydawał był niższy, był bardziej miękki i delikatny niż jakikolwiek inny słyszany podczas jej „przygód".

- Mmmm...Miyuki, to naprawdę śliczne imię. Myślę, że znalazłam źródło problemu, Miyuki...chan – poczuła, jak dłonie przesuwają się po jej brzuchu i dotykają piersi. Ich dłonie ocierały się od ciebie i nagle Miyuki zrozumiała, że to ostatnie ostrzeżenie.

- Jeśli jesteś taka śliczna z przodu – delikatne przyciśnięte dłonie zaczęły się poruszać, kiedy lekarka tuliła namiętnie swoją pacjentkę – Nic dziwnego, że boli cię z tyłu. Siostro Aki?

- Hai, sensei! – pielęgniarka, wyglądająca nad dość podekscytowaną, podeszła bliżej, trzymając przerażająco wielką strzykawkę. Miyuki nie mogła się poruszyć, unieruchomiona przez kobietę. Poczuła ukłucie w ramię i dziwne uczucie spokoju.

- No i jak, czujesz się lepiej? Senei i ja pokażemy ci, jak dobrze może być... – Miyuki dostrzegła, jak pielęgniarka podchodzi bliżej, chwyta ją za ramię i podbródek, gdy nagle wszystko wokół zaczęło wirować i znikać.

Podnosząc się ze stołu kuchennego, na którym leżała w dość dziwnej pozie, dziewczyna ziewnęła i otarła usta. Zasnęła podczas odrabiania lekcji? Uh, od leżenia w tej dziwnej pozycji zdrętwiały jej plecy. Potrząsnęła głową, by pozbyć się resztek snu po czym skierowała się ku lodówce. Miała ochotę coś przegryźć...dlaczego wciąż miała te dziwne sny? Kiedy jednak nalewała sobie mleka do szklanki, nagle upuściła ją na podłogę. Na drzwiach wisiała ręcznie napisana kartka, przyczepiona magnesem w kształcie króliczka.

„ Było fajnie, jak na jeden raz

Wpadnij jeszcze kiedyś

XOXO Aki-chan i dr Watanabe"

Never End


End file.
